kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Keisuke Nago
is a 22-year-old elite member of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization and former member of the 3WA (World Wide Wing Association), a loser at that time who left the organization due to his animosity towards it's top agent Takato Shiramine who never respected him. He is the current user of the Ixa System, working as a bounty hunter by capturing criminals and taking a button from them as a memento. He originally had an intense hatred towards Kiva due to what he heard of the previous one, intending to kill him until he learns of Kiva's true identity and sees him as an ally to mankind. He also has a belief in "humanity's full potential", which gives him the impression of a superiority complex to some people with the ideal that he's always right. He has a prejudice for certain people like Wataru, as he believes they are everything his ideology of "humanity's full potential" is against. Because of this ideology, he has a distaste for music, as he feels it is a waste of that potential. It was due to his intolerance for sinners that Nago played a part in the suicide of his father years ago, exposing him to the media for taking a bribe. However, though he has a sense of righteousness, Nago's perspective on it is warped in his desire to purge the world of evil, refusing to accept the world in grey and going berserk whenever he loses a fight or is denied his quarry. Over time, most of these personality traits would eventually wane, although his sense of justice has not changed. When Nago transforms to Ixa, he first says, . Character History Nago encounters Wataru when he is after a German fugitive, gaining the young man's praise for his confident exterior. When he learns Kiva has returned and that Shima had known all along, he demands permission to take Kiva out with the Ixa System. However, Shima assigns him the task of keeping Megumi safe, deciding to use that to have Kiva come to him and kill him. However, when Megumi threatens to file a restraining order, Nago uses Wataru to do the job for him instead. When he finally faces Kiva, Nago is about to become Ixa without permission until the Sheep Fangire kidnaps Megumi in the confusion. He is currently unaware that the person he is mentoring, Wataru, is the individual he is trying to kill. When encountering Kiva, Wataru manages to evade him, not engaging in any form of combat against the person he looks up to. However, when he was ultimately left with no choice, Wataru reluctantly transforms into Kiva and soundly defeats Ixa. Since then, Nago becomes mentally unstable to the point of attacking criminals without mercy while proclaiming that the Ixa System lost, not himself. Attempting to snap Nago back to his usual self, Shima presents him the Powerd Ixer, which is completed by the time the Rook fully reawakens. Unfortunately, Nago's encounter with the Seastar Fangire only drove Nago even more insane as he became obsessed with obtaining one of the Fangire's buttons as a memento of defeating him. Nago eventually got the button and added it to his collection, seemingly snapping back to reality. After unsuccessfully trying to find out who Kiva really is by way of a fortune teller Kengo Eritate knew, Nago scolds Kengo for calling him 'old man' repeatedly (even though there is only a year's difference between them in age) and fights with Megumi against the Ladybug Fangire, with him and Kengo being kidnapped in the process before he shatters the Ladybug Fangire, forced to work with Kiva to destroy the Sabbat born from the remains. Since the Ladybug Fangire incident, Nago gains the admiration of Kengo who desires to be his apprentice to perfect his musical skills. While eavesdropping on a conversation between Megumi and Shima regarding his erratic behaviour, Nago finds out that a new upgrade being developed for the Ixa System, and is even more pleased that he will retain the Ixa System even after losing it briefly to Ryo Itoya, the Spider Fangire. Though he came close to being removed as Ixa's user, Nago succeeds in fooling Shima to let him stay as the user by pretending to admit he was flawed, becoming the first to use the upgraded Ixa System and its stronger form, Rising Ixa. However, a man named Tanahashi uses his connections with the police to arrest all Wonderful Blue Sky organization members for the previous Ixa disregarding him in a Fangire attack and put him in the hospital, leaving him in a coma and unable to finish a painting of Maya he was working on. With Nago forced to run on the lamb, he encounters Jiro who him shows to Castle Doran's Time Door to give him the means to travel back in time. In 1986, he encounters Otoya and Yuri, learning that Otoya is the previous user of the Ixa System and tries to get the Ixa Knuckle from him. Nago then encounters Maya and quickly falls in love with her, though denies it, though he failed to her question about human love and gives her his good luck charm, his very first button as a bounty hunter, with a diamond-encrusted crown on one side. After learning that she was actually a Fangire, Nago manages to steal the Ixa Knuckle from Otoya and alter time by allowing Tanahashi to get away from the Cicada Fangire without injury. Once back in his time, after aiding Kiva in his fight against the Crab and Cicaida Fangires, Nago learns that the button he handed to Maya in the past now belongs to Wataru, who informs him that his mother gave it to him as a child. The revelation ultimately led Nago to learn that Wataru and Kiva are one and the same, seeing Kiva is not as much of a threat as he was told and deciding to take Wataru as an apprentice to ensure that while not caring about Kengo's feelings. Since then, Nago has been making regular visits to Wataru's house and joining him in his baths to advise the "right course" to take. However, Nago soon sees the consequences of his past actions when Kengo returns, trained by Shima to be a more suited user of the Ixa System when Nago gets injured in his fight against the Horsefly Fangire. Since losing the Ixa System, Nago made various attempts to either spite Kengo for taking over as Ixa or to help him, with Kengo thwarting each attempt at every turn. Nago helps Wataru formally reveal his identity as Kiva to the rest of the organization, but also informs them that he is not a threat. However, he becomes stunned when Wataru reveals that he is half-Fangire. When Shima orders the members to eliminate Kiva, Nago pretends to follow orders and shoots near Kengo's (as Ixa) feet instead to delay his battle with Kiva. However, the battle becomes more intense when Taiga has Bishop awaken Wataru's Fangire nature until Nago calms him down. Although he was attacked by Kiva, he still trusts him, especially when he defends Kiva in front of Shima. After hearing that Wataru has become a recluse again, Nago desperately tries to get Wataru out, from coaxing him at the gate to even breaking into his house. However, when he calls Wataru to help Kengo, who is fighting the Seamoon Fangire and losing when Bishop arrives, Wataru informs him that this is his last battle. Realizing that Wataru is serious, Nago takes the Ixa Knuckle to decides to fight the Seamoon Fangire in Wataru's place until he is simultaneously attacked by both the Swallowtail Fangire and Saga. After being saved by Kengo, Nago manages to defeat the Swallowtail Fangire before Wataru returned as Kiva. After Shima's death, Nago attempts to succeed his leader as the president of the Wonderful Blue Sky Organization, wishing to become stronger as a manifestation of Shima's will. He manages to defeat the Swallowtail Fangire again as a display of his newfound strength. However, while trying to protect Megumi from the revived Fangire, Bishop manages to seriously injure him. The blow was severe enough to cause Nago to gradually lose his eyesight. Due to this handicap, Nago considered quitting the Blue Sky Organization if not for Megumi intervening and encouraging him to continue as Ixa. He realizes his true feelings for Megumi as he finally defeats the Swallowtail Fangire for good and regains his eyesight. Days after the final battle, Nago marries Megumi prior to joining Wataru in a battle against a mysterious evil from the future. Decade All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Ixa participated in the Rider Battle tournament, where he fought against Skyrider. However, he did not appear alongside Kiva when All Riders came to help Decade and Diend defeat Dai-Shocker. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Ixa was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Chou Super Hero Taisen Kiva Army Warlord The leads Kamen Rider Bujin Kiva into battle against the Fourze Army. The Kiva Army Warlord is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa in Kamen Rider Kiva. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider: Battride War Kamen Rider IXA appears as a Second Rider who are not playablein the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War, with Keisuke Kato reprising his role as Nago. Ixa can be seen aiding the player in Chronicle Mode in some levels. Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider IXA return in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Ixa can be seen aiding the player in Chronicle Mode in some levels and can be chosen as a support character. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Kamen Rider Ixa return and made his playable debut in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, with Keisuke Kato reprising his role as Nago for a new voice clips relating to Ixa's first playable appearance. Ixa's primary gimmick is a "heat gauge" that builds up as long as Burst Mode is active; he can still transform from Save Mode to Burst Mode when the "heat gauge" was still decreasing; if it fills up completely, the suit overheats, leaving Ixa immobilized and vulnerable temporarily and can't transform back to Burst Mode until the heat gauge finally reaches 0 for Ixa to transform back to Burst Mode. To prevent this, the player must periodically change to Save Mode, which has lower stats but gradually vents the built-up heat. Ixa's final form is Rising Ixa, and his Super Move is the Final Rising Blast. Novel In the novel reimagination of the TV series, Nago never befriends Wataru, who ends up as the novel's final villain. He dies after his Rider Kick collides with Wataru's Fangire kick. Modes Ixa does not have forms as the biologically/mystically powered Kiva does, but instead has two Modes as he uses a . Ixa's default mode is and can transform into where the faceplate that covers Ixa's eyes in Save Mode open up. Although the Ixa System prototype was present in 1986, it had only Save Mode as Burst Mode was still in development. As such, technical problems were frequent like the armor shooting out steam, a constant beeping, a different tone of voice for the Ixa Belt, a bronze projection for the Ixa System's transformation and the availability of only one Fuestle: the Knuckle Fuestle. The Ixa Prototype Version exhausts a qualified person's body considerably even if they are not human, as the System still managed to harm Jiro despite being a Wolfen, and it harmed Otoya to the point of total memory loss. Ixa has been continuously updated since 1986 and with the tenth model used until it is upgraded to the eleventh model with a new mode. Both Ver.X and Ver.XI have a golden projection of the Ixa System instead of the original's bronze color. A total of six Fuestles are available to the user as well as a new weapon: Ixa Calibur. It does not exhaust the user's body like the prototype, though any other side effects are still unknown. *'Rider height': 218 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 4.2t **'Kicking power': 1.8t **'Maximum jump height': 18m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.6s is the default form of Ixa. - Burst= Burst Mode *'Rider height': 220 cm *'Rider weight': 160 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 7t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 30m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6s is the first of Ixa's modes to appear. As the name suggests, Burst Mode creates a burst of heat that damages everything in range when transforming from Save Mode. It uses the Ixa Calibur to perform the and the Ixa Knuckle to perform the . When performing the Ixa Judgment, a vision of the sun appears behind Ixa. - Rising= Rising Ixa *'Rider height': 215 cm *'Rider weight': 120 kg *'Ability perimeters': **'Punching power': 20t **'Kicking power': 12t **'Maximum jump height': 70m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3s is the upgrade to Ixa System, known as Intercept X Attacker Ver.XI. As it is the perfected version, Ixa's power is at maximum strength. This mode is accessed through the new Ixariser and the Ixa Knuckle Ver.XI. After inputting the code, Ixa's outer armor is ejected and the head crest changes once again. In this form, Ixa can perform the . The armor of this form has far more blue on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily white with a red sun-like shape in the center, the core exposed due to the removal of most of the armor plating. The Ixa system would receive one final upgrade which allows for the user to access Rising Ixa from the initial transformation. }} Equipments Device *Ixa Belt: Transformation belt *Ixa Knuckle: Transformation device *Fuestles: Whistle-like devices that activate a function, depending on the Fuestle. Weapons *Ixa Calibur: Personal weapon *Ixariser: Rising Ixa's primary weapon Vehicles *Powered Ixer: Ixa's mechanical dragon *Ixalion: Ixa's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Keisuke Nago is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ixa, his suit actor is . In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Ixa was voiced by an unidentified voice actor, while his suit actor was once more Jiro Okamoto. *Nago's actor shares the same given name as him, if only by pronounciation. References #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixamet". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixamet.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Burst Mode". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/burstmode.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for Rising Ixa". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/risingixa.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"イクサ！バージョンアップだ！！". http://www.toeihero.net/onair/kiva/13.shtml. Retrieved 2008-10-31. #"TV Asahi's page for Ixa Belt and the Ixa Knuckle". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixaknuckle.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixa Calibur". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixacalibur.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"イクサ！バージョンアップだ！！". http://www.toeihero.net/onair/kiva/13.shtml. Retrieved 2008-10-31. #"TV Asahi's page for the Garulu Saber". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/garulusaber.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixariser". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixariser.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"Honda | お客様相談センター | 仮面ライダーのバイク（仮面ライダーイクサ）". http://www.honda.co.jp/customer/tips/kamen-rider/ixa/index.html. Retrieved 2008-11-20. #"TV Asahi's page for the Ixalion". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/ixalion.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. #"TV Asahi's page for the Powerd Ixer". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/kiva/rider/powerdixer.html. Retrieved 2009-06-27. Category:Rival Category:Kiva Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders category:Wonderful Blue Sky Organization Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes